Stocking's kidnapped? (Stocking X Kneesocks)
by Crasnii
Summary: After fighting another poop ghost, Panty's and her sister, Stocking's clothes get covered in poop. While Panty goes out, Stocking is left with the laundry, but what she doesn't know is that the Demon sister's are planning to ambush her.. First fanfic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fanfiction** **about PASWG**!** Sorry if they might be a bit OC. I promise i'll keep Panty as a sex addict and Stocking as the candy addict she is! xD**

**Lets go then!**

_After defeating ANOTHER poop ghost, Panty and Stocking are covered in poop.. Garterbelt doesn't seem to be around.. __He's probably doing kinky, and by kinky, I mean bondagey stuff! hehe.._

"Who the fuck is doing the laundry?" Panty asked herself as Stocking devoured some strawberry jelly. "Not me, I did it last time!" Stocking replied, staring at her sister. "But i'm going to be too busy for laundry!". "Oh yeah? Doing what?". "Fucking men!". Stocking growled. "Is that all you think about? Why don't you take responsibility for once?". "Please!" Her older sister pleaded, "I'll do it the next time.. And the time after that!". Stocking store at her sister. "F..Fine! But i'll need these!"

Seconds later, Panty was stripped to her bra and nickers. "Y'know that kinda turned me o-" "SHUT UP!" Stocking shook her head and hauled Panty's and her own clothes to the laundry room, shutting the door behind her. Panty quickly ran to her room and dressed into easy to take off pants, and a random tank top. Afterwards, she ran out to the city to find some guys to mingle with.

When Stocking heard the door shut, she growled. She stuffed ALL, and I mean ALL of the clothes into one washer. She didn't care if the colors would mix, Panty deserves it! She decided to cool down by ordering a giant cake that you use in weddings. It would be delivered in 20 minutes. To try pass the time, Stocking went for a shower. When she got into the bathroom, she quickly stripped and checked the water temperature. FREEZING! Panty must have been in the shower before and forgot to turn the heating on. THAT SON OF A- Stocking shook her head to try calm down. She took the cold shower without notice.. She didn't mind it, it's just that she would be freezing when she got out.

After 15 minutes of the shower, she hopped out and quickly dried off, shaking. Stupid Panty.. She put on a bathrobe and walked outside. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. What she saw was nothing. SOMEONE ATE ALL HER CAKE! She slowly turned around and saw a fat Chuck. "**YOU BITCH!**" She screamed as she pulled him to her face level and kicked him over and over again, before getting her sword and using the flat part as a baseball bat, smashing him out the window.

"No one eats my cake!" She huffed as the doorbell rang. That must be the cake she ordered! Stocking hurried to the door and took the giant box paying the delivery man and shutting the door on him. She opened the box and woah.. The cake was MASSIVE! She got two spoons from nowhere and began eating the cake like a mad-woman. Only when she'd eaten half the cake, did the washing machine go off, saying that it was ready. She growled and ran down to the room. The faster she got it done, the faster she could have her cake!

When Stocking got to the room, the washing machine was empty.. "Huh? What?!" She said walking over the the machine. "Where's the stupid clothes?" Then the door slammed behind her..

"Dear sister, it seems our ambush is a success!" Stocking recognized that voice. Scanty.. "Not yet sister, she is not unconscious yet." The other sister, kneesocks replied.

Due to the room being dark, Stocking couldn't really see anything, but since the demon sisters were well.. demons, they could see in the dark. Scanty got her guns, while Kneesocks got her scythes. In defense, Stocking got both of her swords and started swinging around. "I wish I could see right now! And maybe eat some swe-" Suddenly Kneesocks kicked her to the ground onto her stomach, and Scanty shot her, not enough to kill her, but to keep her unconscious.

"We are done sister, let's take her and go." Scanty said as she held onto her top half, Kneesocks taking her lower half. As they snuck out of the house, Kneesocks couldn't stop the slight guilt that fell over her.

**SO WHAT'YA GUYS THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS? I forgot to mention that I don't own PASWG. I might be a bit hyper.. heh.. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Slán! (Irish for bye. Yeh, i'm Irish :3) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm so glad for 15 views, even though that's small xD Please review if you get the chance. Feedback motivates me more! PASWG Does NOT belong to me. If it did, it would be so dramatic rofl.**

_Three hours after Stocking's kidnapping, Panty gets home.. _

"Boy, that was fucking amazing.. I got 68 men!" The slutty Panty said as she walked to the living room. She saw the giant half-eaten cake, but took no notice. Slumping onto the sofa, she turned on the TV. "Where's Stockin', She would be eating Sweets and watching TV.."

Panty remembered that her sister was probably doing the .. It's been three hours. She's probably in her room! "STOCKINN' Panty called, but got no reply, "Stocking, get your ass down here, don't make me come up there!" Still no reply.. "You fucking asked for it!" Panty jumped off of the sofa and walked over to her room. "I'll knock nicely, but if you don't answer, the door's getting down!"

She knocked and waited ten seconds, but Panty couldn't hear footsteps, or even breathing.

"Three.. Two.. ONE!" Panty kicked the door with enough force to knock it down. "Oh.. She's not here.. Unless.." Panty ran into the room and pulled the bead covers off. "AHA- wait, nope.." She sighed. She started searching the room, under the bed, in the wardrobe, and even the drawers, where Stocking obviously couldn't fit.

"Where is that bitch?" Panty sighed, getting a tad bit worried. "Unless she's still in the laundry room.." She quickly ran to the room and opened the door, ignoring the sudden gunpowder smell. "Where is that stupid light switch now?" She asked to no one as she felt her way around the room. "Found it!"

Once she switched it on she gasped. There were scratches on the wall, probably from swords, or anything sharp, a gunshot in the middle of the room and a small puddle of blood..

Panty taught of who could have done this, until she found something. A little piece of paper with Scanty's face scribbled on it. Then she looked into the hallway and saw that one of the windows were wide open. It has to have been Scanty and Kneesocks.

Panty pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Brief? Get over here.. Stoking's missing.." She hung up and growled. 'I will find you Stocking.. Scanty and her sister will pay!'

"What happened.." Stocking mumbled quietly as her eyes slowly opened. She was in a dark room. She tried to stretch but failed. Her hands were tied.. Wait. She tried to stand up. Her whole body was tied. She was kind of enjoying it.. Stocking likes bondage.. hehe.

"Finally, you're awake. We'd taught you would never get up, isn't that right dear sister?" Scanty smirked as Stocking's eyes widened. "It cant be.." Then she remembered what happened, "Aw come on! Let me go, sluts! I was eating cake!"

Kneesocks blushed at Stocking, she didn't realize that she was only wearing her bra and panties. Nor did she realize the bandage on her arm, from Scanty's gunshot. Kneesocks spent half an hour wrapping it up as gently as possible.

"Shall we begin, sister?" Scanty asked, glancing to her sister, then staring back at Stocking. "Start what?!" Stocking snapped, demanding an answer. "The payback for all those times you destroyed our ghosts! You see, we made another shit ghost so you and your sister would be dirty. Then one of you would have to clean up, while the other does their own thing. I would have prefered Panty though. She is a slut, isn't she Sister?"

Kneesocks nodded. Scanty pulled Stocking's hair so she would look directly into Scanty's eyes, then cupped her chin. "Let us begin."


End file.
